surprise of chocolate cake
by Artemis08Luna
Summary: His eyebrows twitch upwards in confusion at finding nothing out of the ordinary. His TV and sound system are there, everything is completely intact, except for the fact that the TV is on, displaying the homepage for Netflix. Did someone actually break into his house just to watch Netflix? (Kara/Barry/Oliver)


His hand barely ghosts over the doorknob to his loft when his senses are instantly assaulted with warnings that there's something wrong.

He inwardly groans; after a day full of utter crap from individuals who only care about money and dumb ass meetings from corrupt officials, you'd think he'd have time to just sleep and not worry about a thing. But no, of course fate isn't that kind.

He quietly settles his briefcase against the wall and slowly twists the knob open. Peeking inside then poking his head in before ultimately stepping in, he pulls out a dagger from inside his coat. Not the most elegant weapon in his arsenal but better than fighting off an intruder with nothing but bare fists. Carefully stalking towards the living room, his eyebrows twitch upwards in confusion at finding nothing out of the ordinary. His TV and sound system are there, everything is completely intact, except for the fact that the TV is on, displaying the homepage for Netflix.

Did...

Did someone actually break into his house just to watch Netflix?

He almost gets startled, head whipping around quickly at the very distinct sound of a... snore...?

The sound of his footsteps are almost completely inaudible as he very stealthily heads towards the kitchen, where the snores are becoming more prominently loud. An inkling as to what may have happened make the cogs in his mind start turning at the sight of his dining table, which has been set for three people, where in the middle lay a beautiful chocolate cake he just knows was a collaborative effort between his two lovers.

And speaking of them, upon the sight of the two, his heart melts.

Barry's on the floor with his back against the fridge. Kara, on the other hand, is floating perfectly horizontally just a little over a foot or two next to Barry, with her head connected with his. Barry has his hand intertwined with Kara's, presumably to keep her from flying into the ceiling, which she frequently subconsciously does, leading to him or Barry or both of them keeping her pinned down by wrapping their arms around her when they're all in bed together.

They're somehow covered in floor and chocolate, and still in their super suits, as they obnoxiously call them.

With a soft sigh, he settles the dagger on the kitchen island and just watches them for a while, taking in just how lucky of a man he is to be with these two amazing people who stubbornly stuck by his side despite him constantly pushing them away when they first met.

Kara's pink lips are slightly parted, mumbling something he assumes is Kryptonese, with her blonde locks come cascading down Barry's shoulder.

Barry is the snoring offender, nuzzling closer to Kara every time she inches a bit further away.

He doesn't understand why they're here; they'd planned on him visiting Central City later on in the week, where Kara would also meet up with them there. He wishes they'd phoned him earlier to tell him they'd be coming, but he supposes that would have ruined whatever surprise they had for him. They knew the consequences of him being the mayor _and_ the Green Arrow; he hardly gets enough time to stay at home. There's a twinge of guilt that tugs his heartstrings at the thought of them just waiting for him where they eventually succumbed to their weariness. He winces when the digital clock on his counter glares a bright green 02:39 at him.

They look quite comfortable and content that he almost doesn't want to move them, but he knows he has to. He's nodded off so many times in awkward places due to his bone-deep exhaustion from his day job and vigilante-ing that he's become quite acquainted with the soreness he knows they'll later feel when they're roused back to consciousness. They're superheroes with secret identities that work to pay their bills, they need a real bed to rest in.

He very gingerly readjusts Barry's head and untangles their hands before gathering Kara into his arms to walk her to their king-sized bed. He briefly considers changing her out of her suit and eventually decides against it, not wanting to wake her unnecessarily when she's clearly so exhausted from a day of being Supergirl on top of being Kara Danvers. He does, however, take off her boots.

He gets her comfortable, tucked under the blankets, dropping a featherlight kiss to the top of her head before heading back to the kitchen to collect Barry next.

The second Barry is in his arms, he stirs. He almost flinches but immediately relaxes when Barry remains asleep. He sighs before quickly yet nimbly taking the young man to their bedroom. Like Kara, he doesn't take off his suit but his shoes. He then covers Barry under the duvet. He internally snickers at the chocolate fudge that is smudged on his chin. He carefully swipes at it, able to get most of it off his face.

Almost like magnets, the two gravitate toward each other. Barry ends up snaking one arm over her shoulders and nuzzles his way to the crook of her neck while her arm ends up on top of his chest with her hand resting on his cheek.

Watching them, it almost makes him want to join them, but he's already seen the amount of preparation they'd done for him, to surprise him with dinner on a night he's supposed to stay late at the City Hall. He kisses Barry's cheek very lightly before heading back to the kitchen a final time to finally eat!

He... actually hasn't eaten anything since breakfast.

(Felicity would yell at him, and Alex would probably hit him in the chest very hard with her fist, so don't tell them).

He studies the confectionary for a while, almost feeling guilty for having to break the beautiful masterpiece Kara's made (he knows for a fact that it had been mostly Kara who prepared the desert; out of the three of them, Kara has always been the talented one when it comes to baking).

He takes a hefty slice for himself and takes a bite and _of course it's heavenly_ that it almost makes him cry.

On the second bite of his second slice, he curses out loud upon biting something... hard.

"What the..." His whispered confusion dies down when he sees what he'd actually bitten down on.

He's gonna kill them.

Quickly washing it under the sink, he puts the damned thing on his left ring finger as he turns towards the light to see it better.

He looks up and sees a bleary-eyed Barry and a stumbling Kara right there at the doorway to his bedroom.

"Umm..." They both say at the same time, exchanging twin expressions of complete panic once they've realized what's just happened.

"For the record, this is one of the absolute worst ways to propose—"

"Hey, _you_ took too long to come home and—"

"We waited, but we fell asleep and—"

" _Yes_."

By the end of the night, he's filled with chocolate and covered in kisses. Probably one of the worst proposals ever, but one of the best nights he's had.

(He hasn't forgotten his own sets of rings, hidden in his quiver, with a plan he'd already discussed carefully with Thea, so... yeah, don't tell them.)

* * *

 _AN: Not my best, but I tried._

 _Also, can I just mention how hard it is to write a story with very minimal dialogue? Because I didn't realize it would be that hard._

 _Anyway, thank you for reading. Love you all. Leave a review if you'd like; they help me out a lot and mean the whole world to me._


End file.
